


New High Score

by ExplicitFeedFics



Series: Fursona Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Birds, Bloating, Burping, Eating, Feeding, Food, Food Kink, Furry, Gluttony, Hiccups, Immobility, Magic, Masturbation, Messy eating, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, fat pad, soda bloat, stomach sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: The blue jay still hasn't undone the side effects of the hyper spell from a few days ago, and he's content with fattening himself up more. Playing with his belly and lots of stomach noises make him ready to burst.
Series: Fursona Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686043
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Best Fanfictions For The Nasty





	New High Score

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for another Zeed story. Hopefully you like him though, cause he's gonna be my secondary focus on here, behind stories of characters from various fandoms. Mordecai is still on the horizon. But, I've commissioned some art of Zeed, which I'll be getting eventually. It's of the moment he becomes immobile in the ghost hands story. When I get it, I'll post it on my mostly unused twitter, so follow me, and I'll try to add it into the story itself, at the end. But I've decided to go with a sort of linear timeline for these Zeed stories, although I don't know how long that'll last. I've created a list of situations I'd like to write Zeed into. Some vanilla, some weight gain, some other kinks. I don't have any other characters of my own, though I could create some. But if you wanna have an oc or fursona do some stuff with Zeed, lemme know. Wanna feed him? Wanna be fed by him? Wanna give him a moobjob? Thighjob? Get a beakjob? Use him as a fucktoy? Be dommed? Let him dom you? :eyes: DM me or leave a comment. I can resort to an oc or ghost body parts, but I'd love to incorporate some other people in here, if you want it. Anyway, follow me on my twitter, I plan on using it form more than likes in the future. Enjoy this little snippet of Zeed.

It was three days ago when I came into my own mouth and gained more than three hundred pounds in one sitting. In the couple of days since then, I’ve been keeping up my weight. As it were, I had managed to find a reverse spell for the incident with the hands, and this morning, I even figured a reversal for the hyper incident. So, whenever I wanted, I could shed the weight and get back to my regular, bordering on obese body. But, if the past couple of incidents had taught me anything, it was that the feeling of weight, of fat, of being full, was good. To that end, the spells were perfect— there was a way to reverse it, once I figured out how, of course, and as such, I was in complete control, even when I was being force-fed. Outside of magical means though, I had no control.

Despite that, I had been gorging myself these past couple of days. I was only five feet, two inches. Okay, five foot one and a half. And before all of this, and in between incidents, I was usually somewhere between a hundred fifty and a hundred sixty pounds. Certifiably chubby, nearly obese. After I gorged on my own come, I was about three hundred pounds heavier; nearly five hundred pounds on my short stature. And with my binging, I was now a little over five hundred and thirty pounds fat. My BMI was nearly three digits. I was obese enough for me  _ and _ a friend. I had given up walking for the time being and stayed in bed. I got a mini-fridge installed next to the bed on the last day my bird legs could sustain me. Today, I just sat in bed, eating and eating.

I had just finished with my third two-liter of soda, and I laid back and rested my hand on my stomach. It was bloated with all of the liquid, and I heard it churn through all of it. I felt gas rising in my throat, and involuntarily my beak opened and a loud belch forced itself out. I rubbed my painfully full belly and listened to the noise. A gurgle. Then, a glorp. And with a loud, sustained grumble, I felt gas rise in my throat again. I flinched, or jerked back, making my whole belly ripple and jiggle. I leaned my head back, and a long, sustained burp came out. I couldn’t control it. I loudly belched for nearly ten seconds. And after, I had hiccups.

Hic. Hic. Urp. Grumble. My belly was loud with sounds that really set me off. Audible proof, hic, of how much weight I’d put on. Beneath all of the blubber, my dick, which I hadn't seen since it was a foot or two or three long. Now, it was practically gone under all of me. I, ourp, tried to reach around my gut, hoping to grab it. Each noise, each burp, made me hornier. I could hardly move under all of this. Relegated, huff, to fattening myself up further, making my BMI go up like it was a high score. I grazed the head of my cock with my finger, hidden both under my gut and in my fat pad. It was, gurgle, rock-solid, even though it was hidden, hic, under all of my lard. I tried to rock my hips. It was, slosh, extremely difficult. What little muscle I had under all of this, it was hardly strong enough to, burp, lift all of me, but I did. And it felt great.

I felt my massive moobs with a free hand. Urp. I had had moobs before, but now I had massive tits that individually were larger than my head, even including all of my chins. I could hardly even lift one of them up, hic. They were so soft, so squishy, and so, rumble, heavy. Jiggling them up and down, my whole body shook, causing me to release several more burps. I grabbed my belly, feeling the folds and the squishy, heavy, urp— oh it was so hot. I couldn’t stop myself from growing, from guzzling soda. I was full of, hic, come and soda and chocolate and greasy greasy pizza. And all of that delicious food turned me, pant, into a gluttonous, horny blob that couldn’t stop burping and couldn’t even stand.

Against my will, another loud belch came from my beak. It lasted long enough for me to rock my hips up and fall back down, fucking my own fat. I, hic, kept going for nearly a minute. About ready to come, I was, grumble, so tired, and collapsed back onto the bed, panting and huffing. Huff, hic, huff, urp, gurgle, slosh, pant, pant, hic, burp. I couldn’t stop myself from making constant, tired and strained noises from all of the food and all of the fat in me. I desperately reached over to the mini-fridge and retrieved a fourth two-liter of soda. I unscrewed it and threw the cap. I leaned my head back and began chugging the soda.

My belly sloshed and gurgled, and I could feel my bed straining under the ever-increasing weight. I could feel my middle getting tauter, and the loud gulping sounds coming from my throat. I managed to keep from hiccuping or burping while I chugged, and when I was done, and I let the empty bottle roll off of the bed, and after rivulets of soda streamed down my fat cheeks and got caught in one of my several chins, I opened my beak and let out another long belch, one that felt like it came from the deep, fatty depths of my stomach.

It lasted long enough for me to rock my hips more. It ended, then was punctuated with a huff, and gasp, a hic, and, finally, a last loud urp. I burped as the head of my cock shot out hot and sticky come all over my fat pad and the underside of my morbidly obese belly. I let out a loud, horny, and deep moan. I finished and I collapsed back onto the bed, finally breaking the springs in the mattress, and with the whole bed creaking and dipping in the middle. Gasp, hic, huff, urp, slosh, burp, slosh, pant, gasp, moan, gurgle.

Twenty minutes later, and I had finished panting, and I had finished hiccuping and I had finished burping. At least, mostly. I was still so tired. But, for now, I had had my fun. I was gonna go back to my regular, although now slightly heavier, weight, and try to live the mobile, only moderately obese life. I would bring my weight back down and try to come up with something fun to do in the future. I leaned over and reached for my spellbook. Come on, just a little… Crash. Oh no. Fuck. It had fallen onto the ground. Huff. I reached for my phone and… Crash. Oh shit. I couldn't get the spell to lose the weight and couldn't use my phone to call a friend. Uh. I’d figure something out.


End file.
